Hearts confusion
by Lady-Of-The-West-Gate
Summary: Serena's sister Mina trys to get her out of a bad relationship by setting her p with a friend... A/U OOC and U/M S/D


I don't own Sailor moon sry wish I did!  
  
~Hearts confusion~ Prolog  
  
"Come on Serena you can't just wait around for Chris to call you! Come to my house for the weekend and we will have fun." Mina said in to her phone.  
  
I had been having problems with my boyfriend Chris, his ex was pregnant and she claimed it was his that alone was not enough to take him from me however he was getting frustrated with my attachment to my virginity. I mean I am far from prude however I wanted to save it for marriage, call me corny I don't care, but he obviously dose.. I told him when we got together I was a virgin and planed to keep it that way until my wedding night, he had said  
  
'Not many girls are that way any more, I think it's cool.'  
  
How his tune has changed. I do things for him, and he enjoys it.. At least I know that much is true! I mean a girl can fake but a guy. Naw that's pretty obvious. With his ex calling him daily he seems to be rethinking our relationship. Maybe my sister is right a break would do me good.  
  
"Ok sis I will come to your house, when do you want me to come?" I asked playing with the phone cord.  
  
"Do you have to work today?"  
  
"Yeah. till three." Chris and I worked together, we used to talk all the time, but lately he has stopped our daily chats.  
  
"Cool, o wow I have a great idea! No arguing ok?" She asked spinning a strand of her blonde hair around her pointer finger.  
  
"Ok agreed"  
  
"Don't drive to work.. Walk some one will pick you up in a fab car!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Mina what are you up to?" I asked worried, her plans always seem to get me in to trouble.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I have to go Mike is here." With that she hung up.  
  
Well Chris is having fun and playing his games so I might as well show him what he is missing.  
  
I pulled a pair of low rider flares out of my drawer and a baby pink bandana shirt and a fluffy white sweater to wear until I left work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hi Robyn, who do I have today?" I asked walking in to the nursing home.  
  
"Same as yesterday. Mrs. Peterson, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Pearlman."  
  
"Thank you." I said taking the charts. My job was simple. I brought them lunch cleaned their rooms and then brought the dinner. That was how Chris and I met up again, I knew him when I was three, but for some reason that I still don't know he just left.  
  
"Yeah I was at the bar last night with Tina. 'My lady friend'." Chris boasted to another guy.  
  
"Tina. hey she's that fine assed blond right?"  
  
"Yeah, among other things. she is a very talented lady." He snickered.  
  
"I thought you were with Serena."  
  
"Yeah but we're on hold for right now. want to get things settled with my baby's momma you know man?"  
  
"Gentlemen get to work our you will get written up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena it's quitting time." Robyn said popping her head in to Mrs. Pearlman's room.  
  
"Ok I will be right there." I replied sitting the meal on a tray.  
  
"Have a good weekend Mrs. Pearlman."  
  
"You too dear." Replied the kindly old lady.  
  
"Look at that car!" Chris whistled opening the front door.  
  
It was a black impala convertible, Mina was sitting in the back seat with her arms around her boyfriend Mike and a the most handsome man that I have ever seen sat in the drivers seat dressed in tight jeans a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, he slid his Calvin Cline sunglasses down and winked at me. Mina was good, I was going to owe her big time for this.  
  
"By Chris." I said taking off my sweater and walking towards the car.  
  
"You look very sexy." The oh so hot stranger said kissing my neck.  
  
"You are not so bad your self." I giggled and sat in the passengers' seat flipping my hair over the seat.  
  
"Who is that Sere?" Chris demanded trying to open the car door.  
  
"Ewe, Sere do you know this. this filth?" Mina questioned.  
  
"I work with him." I replied coolly.  
  
"Sere I wanted to talk to you. why don't you come over later?"  
  
"Because this lovely lady has graciously decided to grace us with her presence." The stranger countered wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer.  
  
"Sere, come on. we can walk to my place."  
  
"Ewe no my sister is too good for you. go back to your ghetto." Mina said and closed the door.  
  
"You smell good enough to eat." He whispered in my ear causing me to blush.  
  
"Uh thanks, I think." I replied and laid my head against his shoulder and my right hand on is chest.  
  
"We will talk on Monday Sere." Chris said and stormed away.  
  
"I am Darien, nice to meet you love." He said driving off.  
  
I started to scoot over to the passenger seat when a strong hand caressed my upper thy.  
  
"Don't go love, I enjoy being close to you." He said draping arm over my shoulders.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Umm my place, don't worry about cloths we will go shopping." Mina said snuggling closer to Mike.  
  
Mina's place was in Monticello NY, I lived in Johnson City.. We were in for a ninety minute drive.  
  
"Maybe if you like what you see I will be able to talk you in to moving in with me." Mina giggled.  
  
"Why would she move in with you when she could move in with me?" He questioned.  
  
"Because she is my sister and besides you have to get rid of the bitch first." Mina replied.  
  
"Yeah, half expected to see her some where here. I saw a note saying she was coming here yesterday after noon. I will defiantly loose the tramp now that I found my angel." He stated pulling me closer.. If that was at all possible..  
  
Now I don't want to sound like one of those fools that believe in love at first site however we just felt right...  
  
'This weekend was certainly going to be interesting.' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK that's all for now it will depend on reviews if I continue.  
  
SO R/R!!! 


End file.
